Archetypes
Archetypes are used as Nature or Demeanor in the Mind's Eye Theatre games. Very few are specific to one creature type. Here's a list of the archetypes available for use in VampCat. For a quick list on Archetypes, click HERE. Available Archetypes Alpha: You are a born leader and must sway others to follow your example. Analyst: Anything can be understood with the right information, and you tackle the unknown with reason and curiosity. Arbitrator: You seek the truth and reconciliation in everything. You have little time for the games of others, and strive to reach the heart of every matter. Architect: You hope to leave a lasting legacy, to build something for the future. Artiste: It doesn’t matter whether life imitates art, or art imitates life. In the end, it’s only the art that lasts to tell the tale. You thrive on the creation of your art, and you live for the moments when you reach your audience through your chosen mode of expression Autist: 'You have your secrets, and you will keep them at any cost. 'Autocrat: 'You want to take charge, since nobody else can do the job right. 'Avant-Garde: 'If it’s not original or cutting-edge, it’s not you. You don’t like to surround yourself with the past, preferring to be focused on what’s ahead. 'Barbarian: Civilization and sedentary existence only entangles one or brings one closer to the grave. Empty words and meaningless customs mean nothing compared to deeds, for only deeds (real ones, not mere boasting) change the world. Bon Vivant: Only a good time can assuage your otherwise empty existence. Bravo: 'Other people only get in your way of doing things, and you do not hesitate to bully them into line. 'Builder: 'You seek to build something of lasting value, to leave a legacy that can be passed down for generations to come. 'Bully: You know that are only two types of people in the world: The kind you can push around, and the kind you can’t. Life is tough, but you are tougher, and you want to make sure everybody knows that. Bureaucrat: 'Without the laws there would only be chaos, and that is unacceptable. 'Capitalist: 'You are the ultimate mercenary, with a keen understanding of how to manipulate others. 'Caregiver: 'You protect and comfort others. 'Celebrant: You find that joy springs from your overriding passion. Chameleon: You can blend into any situation, able to pass yourself off as anything. You have no true loyalties. Child: You need others to nurture and help you. Competitor: Everything is a contest, and you plan to win. Confidant: 'You empathize with people, and they trust you with their secrets. 'Conformist: 'You take the lead and the cues from someone else, letting others handle the responsibility. 'Conniver: 'There’s no point to doing it yourself when you can get someone else to put in the effort. 'Coward: You seek to hide yourself from the world, since doing otherwise means inevitable rejection or attack. Still, you can’t help but want some sort of positive connection with others, so you try to reveal small parts of yourself in the hopes that you won’t be hurt or utterly, completely revealed as a result. Crackerjack: You're the best. Everyone knows it. Or at least, that's the plan. You've got a reputation to uphold. You always like to show off, to prove to people that you've got what it takes. While this can get you into trouble, it just makes it all the more impressive when you walk away unharmed. Creep Show: You strive to shock and disgust, to intimidate and control others. Critic: 'Nothing is ever perfect. You accept nothing without careful scrutiny and examination, pointing out the blemishes in order for the good to be recognized. Your standards are high for everything, and you insist that they be met. You are never satisfied with anything that is less than ideal, unless it is yourself. After all, you are not a perfectionist. 'Crusader: 'You have a clear vision of the world as a better place, and try to affect this change through action and example. '* Cub: 'Whether you’re not quite out of childhood, or you just never grew up, you want others to help and look after you; if you can’t get it, a little whining never hurt. 'Curmudgeon: Nothing’s perfect, everything sucks and you’re going to make sure that everybody knows it. Dabbler: 'The world is full of new things to learn, and you want to sample. 'Daredevil: You love gambles and seize any opportunity to take a chance. The outcome is secondary compared to the thrill that the risk affords. You thrive on the high of not knowing how things are going to turn out, taking chances rather than going with the known. Dark Pioneer: You can’t change the traditions of the past, but you’ll do everything you can to create the traditions of the future. Dark Poet: You want to share the beauty of darkness with the rest of the world. Defender: Everything that matters in the world struggles to survive in the face of its enemies. You find your fulfillment in defending the cause to which you’ve given your allegiance. Deputy: 'You may never take the lead, but you always pull your share of the work, whether or not anyone else notices. Taking orders is natural to you, as is following them to the best of your ability. Getting recognized for your achievements isn’t what you’re after; that’s someone else’s cross to bear. You’re just here to make sure it gets done in the first place. 'Deviant: Normal? What’s that? You have no use for social norms and mores. Director: 'You feel an overriding need to impose order. 'Dreamer: You’ve built a haven for yourself, a little world that works the way you want. Let those who would disturb you beware, for you will defend your world at any cost. Drunk Uncle: When things are going well, you’re everyone’s best friend. When things are going poorly, you’re their worst nightmare. Eccentric: Considered bizarre by others, you know that predictability is the true enemy, and strive to live by your own rules and in your own style. Elitist: Nobody ever measures up to the standards of your chosen clique, whether it’s race, auspice, wealth or some other quality - if they’re different, they’re lessers by definition. Note that no one is immune to elitism; some of the poor are as bad as those who pass them in their fancy carriages. Observing the failures of these lessers amuses you and reinforces who you are. Engine: Once you have your sights set on something, nothing distracts you, nothing stops you, and nothing gets under your skin until you achieve your goal. Enigma: Your actions are bizarre, uncontrolled; your erratic behavior is considered insanity by those you meet. Evangelist: Not only do you live for your cause, but you take great joy in showing others the beauty of it as well. Explorer: The world out there is filled with fascinating places and secrets, and you want to see them all. Eye of the Storm: Despite your calm outward appearance, you surround yourself with chaos and death. Fanatic: 'One cause, one truth, one purpose - you serve and proselytize with absolute conviction. 'Fatalist: Destiny is inescapable, and fate can be a cruel companion. There’s no point in fighting the flow of time, neither is there much point in retreating from it. What must happen, will happen. Sometimes, someone else will experience your view of reality, which only reinforces your confidence that your view is the correct view. Follower: 'Taking charge was never your strong point. You’re Sancho Panza or Dr. Watson, someone who waits for another’s direction, and you give it with gusto. 'Futurist: Magnificent vistas of possibility are opening up before you. Many shy away from the future that is coming, but you embrace it, encourage it, delight in it. You love experiencing the latest progressive philosophy or device. Gallant: Everything you do is geared toward flamboyance and excess, since you need the attentions of those around you. Gambler: 'The kind to stake all you have on one toss of the dice, you believe life is about taking chances. You do things, not for the outcome, but for the thrill. Whether you win or lose is not necessarily important; you thrive on the high that comes from risking yourself time and time again, and as the stakes get higher your smile gets wider. 'Guru: You seek enlightenment and cling to your idealism, trying to convert others. Hedonist: 'The Apocalypse is inevitable, so you enjoy life to its fullest while you still can. 'Hunter: You live for the thrill of the chase. Nothing satisfies you quite like running your prey to ground. Some hunters find more pleasure in watching and stalking their prey from the shadows, knowing they can strike at any time. It is the hunt that gives you pleasure, not the kill. In the end, though, the weak must fall so that the strong survive. Idealist: You are utterly committed to some purpose greater than your own wants and needs. Interrogator: It‘s not the answers that matter; it’s the pleasure you get asking the questions. Jester: You seek the humor in all things, both to mask your own pain and to encourage others to look beyond theirs. Judge: 'You have a deep sense of right and wrong, and you seek justice measured by your principles. 'Leader: 'You're the only one around who knows what you're doing, and everyone else is lucky that you're here. 'Listener: You have a way for getting people to tell you all kinds of things, but you’re always careful not to abuse this trust, considering it a high honor indeed. You strive to earn the respect and confidence of others. ** Lone Wolf: 'You prefer solitude over companionship and tend to stay away from large groups; you’re all about looking out for number one. 'Loner: You just don’t belong, either by choice or by nature. Loyalist: 'You are totally willing to make sacrifices for your beliefs; even unto death. Knowing that someone else is happy makes any misery you put yourself through worthwhile. You do not want any rewards other than recognition for your sacrifices. 'Martyr: 'Everyone benefits when you shoulder the burdens of your ideals. 'Masochist: You test yourself through suffering, and find meaning in enduring pain. Mediator: 'Your words of wisdom calm the most troubled of waters. 'Monster: Build your purpose from a malignant drive to showcase evil through your actions. Nonpartisan: You take what you are given for what it is in itself, without outside prejudices clouding the issue. Omega: 'You are strong-willed and a real free thinker. If the system needs to come down, you are just the one to start it tumbling. There always seems to be something you are rebelling against, though you do not necessarily have a better solution in mind. You just know that things cannot stay the way they are. 'Outsider: 'You do not rail against the status quo; you simply are not a part of it. For you, that is enough, as you define yourself by what you do not participate in. It’s not so much your own decisions, but the decisions others make that reveal to you exactly who you are. 'Paladin: You are dedicated to some higher purpose that sustains you, but you recognize that there is a proper time and place to pursue this goal. Sometimes it is more beneficial in the long run to work with such obstacles, rather than confront them directly. Your goal might be a specific objective with a concrete resolution or a code of behavior that you have sworn to uphold. Paragon: 'You live by strong moral and ethical principles, and deal with others in an honest and straightforward manner. 'Peacock: You have lived a pampered life. Only proper, since you are the best and the prettiest, and you have no trouble letting anyone know that. Unfortunately, that nasty world out there does not always see things your way. You wish someone would come along and make things better so you can go back to playing the trophy. Pedagogue: Everyone can learn from your example and experiences; you were born to teach others. Penitent: You have sinned, and you cannot rest until you atone for it. Perfectionist: You do everything with wholehearted zeal aimed at immaculate completion. There’s no excuse for flawed efforts. Predator: The strong survive, the weak fall, and you believe you’re Darwinism in action. Progressive: 'You are interested only in what is new or on the cutting edge. You must be the first to discover or create something that people have never seen before. You are interested in seeing everyone live better and fuller lives because of new advances, and while not necessarily arrogant you do believe the best hope for the future lies in casting aside the old ways. 'Provider: You work hard to give a good life to your family (real or adopted), and ask only that you receive some recognition in return. Questor: Somewhere, there exists some great key that will unlock the puzzle of life and make the entire world make sense. You’re convinced of this. The idea that all this suffering could exist just because is simply too much to digest. If only you could boil all of existence into a set of concise rules of thumb and life lessons, you would be happy. Rebel: 'Whether from habit or drive, you lash out at the system and try to break it down. 'Recruiter: It makes sense to build your side up before trying to tear theirs down. *** Reluctant Garou: It was not your choice to be a warrior of Gaia and you long for days before your First Change. Your destiny and your wishes are constantly at war with each other. Reveler: 'You live to experience life’s many pleasures. Your hedonism might draw disapproving looks from the church-going folk, but no matter what, your pursuit of new pleasures is your main concern. If it doesn’t hurt innocents, there’s nothing wrong with it for you. 'Rogue: First and foremost, you look out for number one. Sadist: You exist to inflict pain and suffering. Killing is too easy - they have to know pain. Sage: Everyone can benefit from a little advice, especially yours. You’re the scholar and the counselor, the one who has seen and done it all. If everyone around you would only listen to you, life would be perfect. Scientist: Diligent, rational examination can reveal all the secrets of the universe. Scoundrel: 'You have no problem taking from women and children to get what you want, and to hell with anyone else thinks about it. It doesn’t matter what it takes to get something you want, you’re up to it, and if other people don’t have the sense to see such simple solutions, then it’s their own fault. 'Sensualist: Life is shallow, often pointless, so have a good time while it lasts. You are a hedonist, sybarite and party animal. The words austerity, self-denial and discipline have no place in your life. You prefer instant gratification. While you don’t mind a little hard work, there had better be a good time waiting for you at the end. Shamanist: You see your character’s role as part of the supernatural order. Show-Off: 'You do whatever it takes to impress the people around you, even if you must make a fool of yourself, to feel self-worth. 'Sociopath: 'All inferior beings should be eradicated. You have no remorse or compassion. You are a machine. 'Soldier: You’ve been given your orders, and you take pride in accomplishing them well. Sorority Sister: 'You do whatever the in-crowd does, and do it better. 'Stalker: The chase is all; the capture and feeding almost anticlimactic. Stoic: You take life in stride, and seldom let your emotions show. Supplicant: 'You live to serve others. This could be a divine calling or dedication to some individual. Either way, you find it easier to comply and follow your master’s wishes than to make decisions for yourself. This support and service allows you to maintain a sense of order and reason in your life. 'Survivor: Nothing stops you, for your drive to pull through is indomitable. Swindler: 'Whether you work the marks with your “amazing elixirs” or take money from suckers with loaded dice, you get by in the world by taking advantage of others. As far as you are concerned, the rest of the population consists of pigeons for you to exploit, laws to ignore and sheriffs to avoid. You are always trying to get someone else to do your dirty work for you. 'Teacher: Everyone can learn from your example and experiences; you were born to teach others. Thrill-Seeker: You’re always after the next high, by pushing danger to the edge. Torturer: Pain isn’t a profession for you, it’s a calling. Traditionalist: The old ways are the best ways, so you preserve and protect them. Trickster: Existence is absurd, so you fill it with humor and irreverence to avoid looking too deeply at the pain. True Believer: You are obsessed with a cause. You alone know the truth; any contrary viewpoints are automatically wrong. If others disagree with you, it is because they are against you and must be dealt with, whether through proselytizing or even violence. Visionary: A goal fills your mind, and your dreams bring faith to others. Notes (*) = Cub is the shifter version of the Child Archetype; (**) = Lone Wolf (or Lone "Whatever") is the shifter version of the Loner Archetype; (***) = Reluctant Garou (or Reluctant "Whatever") is not represented in other creature types. Some Archetypes may be difficult (at best) to play in a Gaian shifter genre. These include: Creep Show, Monster, Sadist, Sociopath, and Torturer. Category:House Rules